Halo: Return
by Darkazure456
Summary: John-117 is rescued by a UNSC team. He is taken back to earth only to find enemies once thought dead, back... and a new enemy first Fanfic so...
1. Chapter 1: Rescue Team

"Chief, Chief, wake up" Cortana yelled in shock. "Theres a UNSC search team here, They found us..."

"What?!?" Chief exclaimed, stepping out of the cryo-tube. "Master Chief Petty Officer and Spartan...John-117..." a marine mumbled in awe. "Oh...My...God... y, you're the Master Chief, Saviour of Earth. " We all though you were dead!!"

"Cortana, how long has it been?" Chief asked the AI

"Its been 10 months" Cortana said aloud.

"Master Chief, please come with us." The team leader said.

"How's earth?" Chief asked. None of the marines answered. The team leader finally spoke up. "It...It's gone...taken over by the flood..." He cried as he said the sentance.

"What?!?" Chief exclaimed "When?"

"About 6 months ago. Nobody standed a chance. Every last person that wasn't infected left earth in ships. Master Chief walked back into the destroyed Forward Unto Dawn. About 2 minutes later he walked back out carrying 4 assault rifles( two in each hand and 2 on his back) 2 pistols, a shotgun, and 8 frag grenades. All the marines were shocked. "Let's Go take back earth." Master Chief stated angrily. About 5 minutes later they took off in a small ship. It took about 2 days to reach the solar system. "Should we dive right in?" asked a marine. "No." Make contact with Assault Carrier, Shadow of Intent. Chief calmly said. "Yes?" The shipmaster Rtas 'Vadam answered. "I'd like to talk with The Arbiter." one of the marines said. "Of course." Rtas said walking away. A few seconds later a familiar sanghelli walked up to the screen. "Hey Arbiter look at whos here." the marine said stepping back. Chief stepped forward "Hello again Arbiter." Chief stated. The Arbiter stood there in awe. "well, well, hello again Master Chief" The Arbiter said.

"Hey, Thel (arbys real name) up for one more battle?"

Thel chuckled "of course" Im currently stationed on Mars, perfect." "I'll be there."


	2. Chapter 2: End One Fight Start A New

As the ships flew toward the flood infested earth. When they landed, They walked out in an orderly fashion. Master Chief looked around before finally asking, "Ready marines?" The marines all nodded with approval. Thel looked at Chief, " On your mark." Chief nodded before moving forward. They had landed in East Africa. The surface was not grass, nor was it dirt, It was moving, It was part of the flood... Just then Master Chief heard a familiar deep voice...The voice of the Gravmind. "You, again? I thought I was rid of you back on the Installation, You survived?"

"back on the Installation, I called you son of my enemies, now you **ARE **my enemy!"

"suddenly flood, started crowding, surrounding the ships. The elites started to swarm the UNSC ship. They were getting something, Weapons...

The elites that didn't get weapons pulled out energy swords. The Arbiter pulled out two energy swords. John pulled out a shotgun. They were ready for battle. The Arbiter ran into the flood armada first. Followed by Master Chief. The marines stayed back picking them off with sniper rifles. "Defend the ships!" the marine commander yelled. Arbiter slashed and hacked his way through the flood before being taken down by a Tank Form. "Thel!" Master Chief yelled running over to the injured Sanghelli. When he got there he grabbed Thel by his armor and dragged him out of combat and into the assault carrier. It wasn't long after that the marines were nearly obliterated by the endless onslaught of the flood. All that remained of them was the commander. "Commander, get over here!" Master Chief yelled to him. The commander ran toward the large ship and narrowly escaped the flood. They were surrounded. Overwhelmed by numbers. Master Chief, had lost... "This is it." Master Chief stated calmly. The flood were climbing on the Assault Carrier and tried to break in. Thank god the windows were made out of a very hard material. Master Chief held them off as the elites closed the hatch.

"Take off!" The Commander yelled. "No, do not take off yet."

"Chief, you are the saviour of earth are you planning on dying here?" Master Chief was silent.

"Rtas get the ships weapon systems online.

"Do you plan on blowing us up!?!?"

"No, Rtas, fire your weapons at the Snake." (new Halo flying ship thing) The ships guns blasted the small ship. As they flew off into the atmosphere, Chief stated "We're gonna need some back-up

To Be Continued


End file.
